


Webs and Addictions: Falling in and Breaking Free

by IttyBittyTittySkitty



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Lemon every chapter (except for one), Angel is Bi, Cameo by familiar faces, F/F, F/M, Full on Demon Forms, It’s Angel Dust, LOTS AND LOTS OF PROFANITY, M/M, Porn With Plot, lots of pain, what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyTittySkitty/pseuds/IttyBittyTittySkitty
Summary: Angel Dust is no stranger to being addicted.  However, he has found a new addiction.  One  that is actually doing him some good down in Hell.  But there are webs he’s still tangled up in, and plenty of people willing to do anything to get him back to his old ways.WARNING: Angel is going to get hurt.  A lot.  And he isn't exclusively gay in this story.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Angel Dust/Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue: Welcome ‘Home,’ Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So this work came about because I myself am ADDICTED to the Hazbin videos, especially the Addict Music video. It was also inspired by a desire from one of my friends, ImMyOwnOC, which will come up later in the story. This first bit is short, but I PROMISE the rest is coming soon!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Quick Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing inside of the Hazbin hotel. Everything belongs to Vivienne Maree Medrano, AKA Vivzepop.

Angel Dust’s head was swimming. Flashing lights, fucking off-key music. There was a warmth that coated his entire back. Not a pleasant warmth, not like his blanket back at the Hotel. For sure not like the warmth on his chest when Fat Nuggets wanted a cuddle, or that full body warmth when he looked at...Cherri...  
Cherri. Cherri Bomb. His friend. His savior. His L-  
Then the pain. The nasty warmth dripped off his back, onto his naked ass, and the drip landed in just the wrong spot and then there was a sharp crack OH FUCK IT BURNS!!

This was the mirror all over again. That look of pure disgust he was giving himself. The deceptively sharp cuff of the fucking ugly pink handcuffs he had been forced to wear. The look of sheer, smug satisfaction on Val's angular face as he thrust forward and OH FUUUUUUUUUCK IT BURNS SO FUCKING BAD!!!!!!!

Angel wanted to scream. He wanted to scream and smash something and cry and puke and just cuddle up with Cherri and Nuggets. He wanted to go home. Home. Back to the Hazbin. His bed. His friends and-  
And then the shadow crossed his face. Angel sluggishly looked up, his normal eye barely focused, his black eye twitching from his demonic energy being so completely fucked up.

The grin. That fucking grin from the fucking mirror. It shone pink through Angel's fucked up state of mind like a ray of the Pentagram's twisted light looking for anyone with a hangover. All Angel could really do was stare at those sharp teeth, that fucking tongue: equal parts silver and fucking venom. The voice. It rang through Angels head like he was the clapper in Quazimodo's fucking bell. Somehow, through the haze and the pain and the cuffs digging into all six of his arms and both of his legs, Angel managed to discern what his least favorite voice was saying to him.

"Now now, Angel baby. Wasn't that fun? Didn't you miss this? Aren't you glad you came home to me?"

NO!! NO YOU FUCKING LITERAL BAG OF DOUCHE SHIT AND SLEAZE!!! NO NO NO NO NO I FUCKING HATE YOU!! I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT TO GO HOME I FUCKING WANT TO GO HOME!!!

But Angel couldn't say that. Whatever shit had been in that needle was some of the most potent stuff Angel had ever been on the receiving end of. Custom mixed: equal parts heroin, the Dust, and some magical bullshit that flooded straight into his mind and took the wheel without a single say-so from his own consciousness. 

So when Angel's mouth opened, it wasn't in a defiant snarl. It didn't curse out this smirking asshat in front of him. It didn't demand Angel's release, nor voice his desires to run back to the hotel as fast as all eight of his appendages could carry him.

No. Angel's mouth opened into the same kind of sleazy grin. He licked a drip of that same nasty warmth off his lip, and felt another three replace it. It tasted fucking terrible, almost pure salt with an odor of rotting carcass, but his body swallowed it. He let out a childish giggle, his unfocused eyes still looking in the direction of that fucking Cheshire grin straight from the 9th level.

"Yes, Daddy Valentino." Angel said, in the voice of someone far too baked out of their entire fucking body to even comprehend they had spoken. His body giggled again, whilst his somehow sharp consciousness screamed from within its chemically induced cage.  
"I'm so happy to be home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, Right?  
> I want to thank my loving Boyfriend: Jomahawk, as well as his (and my) best friends: ImMyOwnOC and Fanfictionfan360. I love you guys!  
> And a HUGE thank you to GeorgeGlass for being my beta on this story!  
> Hope to see you all for the first official chapter!


	2. Deals, Both Life Changing and Life Threatening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the first official chapter of Webs and Addictions! Hope you’re ready for both feels and fucking! Also, this gets a little dark in the middle, then a LOT darker near the end. But this is HELL. You should be expecting that ;-3

One Hour Before the Abduction

Angel hummed to himself as he strode confidently down the streets of Hell, taking care not to step on Fat Nuggets as the pig scampered happily between his feet. A few scant months ago, Angel wouldn’t have even considered taking Nuggets out of his apartment, let alone onto the damn streets of the literal pit of all of Humanity’s sin, but a LOT had changed in those few scant months.

Granted, this whole “redemption hotel” bullshit seemed to be exactly that at first: pure and utter bullshit, coming from the mind of a pampered little princess who had NO fucking idea how humans or the world worked. But then came that fight along side Cherri Bomb, the fucking RADIO DEMON showing up at the hotel and becoming Charlie’s...what, business partner? Live in magic man slash voyeur? Well, whatever Alastor was to Hell’s resident Princess and her little girl friend, he had the clout to make it work. A few new guests showed up literally the next day. A few waywards who had never had a chance at making a grab for turf or power after one of the Purges. They came, seeking something, anything other than the constant fear of life in Hell, and the protection of both Charlie and Alastor seemed to be their best ticket.

But then came the big one. The bombshell. Literally. 

Eight Months Before the Abduction

One morning, as Angel was sitting at the hotel's bar, enjoying his customary breakfast of corn flakes (drowned in champagne with a glass of more bubbly on the side), the front door to the hotel FLEW open to reveal Angel’s favorite explosive punk.

“Cherri??” Angel had said, almost not believing what he was seeing. “That’s right, Spider boi!” Cherri Bomb responded, her face alight with her trademark ‘mad bomber’ smile. “The BOOM Mama is here!”

Almost instantly, Vaggie was on site, her good eye locked directly on Cherri’s, her fingers twitching in the way they did to summon her spear. “HEY!! Take your bombing bimbo BULLSHIT somewhere else, bit-” But the Hispanic ghoul was silenced by Cherri’s gloved hand pressing a finger to Vaggie’s lips.

“Simmer down, short stack!” Cherri stated in a smug voice that had Vaggie FUMING. “I’m not here to blow up the foundation, I’m here to blow up your bank account!” She removed her finger from Vaggie’s face and sauntered over to the reception desk, where Husker was in the middle of his third flask of breakfast brandy. “Set me up with a room, kitty cat!” Cherri boomed, before slapping a HUGE wad of cash down on the counter. 

Husker looked to it, then to Cherri, before shrugging his shoulders in a way that seemed to say ‘Hey, far be it from me to tell someone how to waste their money.’ He placed the cash in an old-timey register before pulling out a box containing the room keys. “Any room in particular?” Husker husked. 

Cherri grinned and pointed over to Angel. “The one directly across from his!” Angel’s eyes opened wider as Husker handed her her key, and Cherri strode over to the still-shocked spider.

“Good to see ya, Angie!” Cherri exclaimed as she playfully slugged his upper arm, causing him to drop his spoon. 

“Y-Yeah! Great to see you too, sugar tits!” Angel said, still not fully believing his best party buddy was actually standing in this dump. “What made you decide to grace this out-of-season April Fools joke?” 

Cherri grinned, but not her usual ‘I’m a bad fuckin bitch so step the fuck off!’ grin. More of a ‘schoolgirl who just got noticed by her long time crush’ kind of grin A grin that set something off in Angel’s mind as he looked at her face. Something so distractingly...nice...that he almost missed that she was talking again.

“Well...You’ve been here playing altar boy for over a month, and I was missing you and your gangly shit!” Angel bit back a snort. “Hey! Angel Dust does NOT play Altar boy! I may have come from a crime family that pushed powder to every corner of the globe, but we didn’t hold a CANDLE to those fuckin’ priests!” Both Angel and Cherri burst into giggles from that, just in time for Charlie to come bounding down the stairs into the Lobby.

“I just got an update on the Hotel’s app! We have a new guest!! Well, hopefully Husker was sober enough to say it, but if not, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Happy Hotel!”

Charlie bounded straight up to Cherri, about ready to throw herself into a full-body hug with the bomber, before she was pulled away by a neon arm. 

“I think you mean, welcome to the HAZBIN Hotel, my dear!” Came a voice filled with Radio static. Alastor appeared in full, the rest of his body growing from his floating arm, his grin just as toothy as Cherri’s. He swept Charlie behind him and extending a hand to Cherri, who took it in as hard a grip as she could muster.

“Mmm, glad to see that all those pulled pins didn’t leave you weak in the knuckles!” Alastor said, turning his grin up to 11. Cherri kept his gaze, Alastor seeming to look into her very damned soul before letting out a laugh.

He let go of Cherri, bowed, turned and walked away, chuckling to himself about his new avenue of entertainment. Cherri then turned back to Angel, completely ignoring Charlie, who was still giddily trying to hug her new guest/guinea pig. “So, want to go do something fun, Party Buddy?”

In that case, “fun” had meant going to the north-eastern spoke of the Pentagram, planting a metric FUCKTON of explosives around one of Valintino’s more...notorious clubs, and then laughing like absolute maniacs as they reduced it to rubble. And for the next few weeks, every other day or so, the two of them would head out and turn some random building into ash. Well, scratch that. Not really random. Angel quickly realized that every target had something in common: They all belonged to Hell’s resident mothy porn kingpin. And every single bomb meant a giant middle finger and a smouldering “FUCK YOU” to the gaudy asshole.

Only, that quickly took a back seat to something else. Something that Angel would have never, in a BILLION years, have guessed. He found himself...actually trying to change and embrace his redemption. 

Why? Why would HE, THE Angel Dust, THE most notorious gangster/porn star in HELL, ACTUALLY try to become a better person? Because Cherri had pulled him aside one night after dinner. Pulled him straight into her room, and cut him off before he could make a joke about charging extra for women.

“Listen, Angel. These last few weeks have been AWESOME. I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again. You are my FAVORITE person to party with.”

She smiled as she said it. A genuine smile, just like the one she had given him the day she arrived. A smile that made Angel’s stomach turn into a butterfly sanctuary. He felt himself getting...not high, but fuck if it didn’t like it. In fact, after staring at her curved lips and her teeth, and hearing the genuine happiness in her words, Angel came to a very important conclusion. Cherri Bomb’s smile was more addictive than every line he had ever snorted, every needle of heroin he had ever shot up, and every pill he had ever popped put together. He would literally do ANYTHING to get more of that smile, more of her being HAPPY. Which is why he didn’t even flinch as she told him that she wanted to start taking this whole “redemption thing” “seriously”.

Her reasoning behind it was thus: Val would NEVER stop coming after Angel. The moth was too addicted to ‘his’ spider. Far too dependent on the absolute STACKS of cash Angel pulled in with every porn shoot. And even though the duo of Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were more than a match for most of the shit down here in Hell, there was something about going up against an Overlord, who was in bed (mostly literally!) with Vox in open warfare that led both of them to seriously consider alternate routes of getting away from the pimp once and for all. And Cherri’s solution; actually take this hotel thing seriously and go to the ONE place Valentino would NEVER be able to touch them again. If nothing else: even if there truly was no shot at getting out of Hell, being better would make Angel less of the Bad Boy porn star that had Its denizens paying hand over fist to see Angel take a fist (and several other things) into his various holes.

So Angel agreed, earned another smile, and proceeded to spend the next day doing the exact opposite of trying to redeem himself. Sure, the smiles were nice, but just like any other high, their effects wore off. And once they had the following morning, Angel couldn’t help but think that Cherri couldn’t expect him to quit being ANGEL DUST all at once, could she? 

Unfortunately, that line of thought led to Angel going to one of his dealers the very next day. The fact that the guy had set up their meeting in a different dingy alley didn’t raise any red flags for Angel, but the heart patterned neck ruffle the guy was wearing sure as Hell did. As did the fact that this was, most definitely, NOT his usual fucking dealer. The guy hadn’t said a word, merely tried to grab Angel, but a quick series of six punches to his gut followed by a .45 bullet through his head was more than enough for Angel to get his point across.

Cherri was waiting for him when he returned to the hotel and she didn't greet him with a smile. Instead, she pulled him directly into her room again, her grip tighter than a virgin’s sphincter, not letting him go as she violently threw him against a wall. Angel opened his mouth to try and defend himself, but was silenced as a big tear welled up in Cherri's eye. Her voice cracked and trembled as she began to sob.

“I don’t want to see you in his clutches again, Angel! I can’t stand the thought of that FUCKING MOTH PRICK laying one of his nasty, cum stained fingers on you again! You remember how hard I had to fight you to put down the knife after the mirror? I can’t do that again! I can’t fucking take seeing you like that again!”

Something clicked in Angel’s brain as Cherri fully broke down, curling up on her bed, much like he had done countless times after starting his employment with Valentino. The reason behind Cherri coming to the Hazbin had finally come through. Cherri wasn’t just doing this because she was bored. She wasn’t doing this to try and prove anything. She was doing this because she genuinely CARED about him. She had cared about him every time he went off on a bender to distract himself from Val’s latest debauched porno. Every time she had comforted him after Val had had his terrible way with Angel’s body. Cherri Bomb truly was his best friend.

And it was in that moment, as he lowered himself to his knees, wrapped her in his tightest six armed hug, and promised her with every bit of fluff on his chest, tears welling up in his own eyes, that he would take his “redemption” seriously that Angel came to a very important conclusion. She was more than a friend to him. He LOVED Cherri Bomb. Loved. LOVED LOVED LOVED this woman. This gorgeous, sexy, one eyed goddess of destruction.

She had been there for him when Val had first gotten his toxic claws into his flawless body. Been there for him through all the smacking, the vice grip around his face that led to the nastiest kisses. Had for SURE been there through the fucking MIRRIOR. Cherri had been the one to help him realize he was better than being Val’s little porn doll. Cherri had been the one to have him go and try to fulfill that drug deal for Val, to prove he was more than just Hell’s most desirable piece of ass. And now, here she was, doing everything she could to get him out of Valentino’s clutches once and for all.

Yeah. He loved her. And he sure as fuck didn’t deserve to. Angel didn’t need to do any soul searching to know that he was the filthiest cum rag down here in Hell. The drugs, the fucking, the self-destruction. All of it added up to Angel Dust being the most broken mother fucker down in Hell. And Cherri Bomb did NOT deserve a broken, used up porn star like him. He realized the best he could do was get her to smile again. Make her as happy as she could possibly be, as happy as she was when she set off an explosion that leveled an entire skyscraper. That’s what she deserved. And Damn it, Angel Dust was going to deliver.

Fast Forward Back to One Hour Before the Abduction 

‘And now, here I am,’ Angel thought to himself, stopping in front of Fat Nuggets’ favorite toy/treat shop as he bent down to give Nuggets a loving head pat. It had been eight months since he had moved into the Hazbin, and Angel truly had been doing his best to turn his life around. Yeah, Charlie was annoying as fuck with her endless praise about him “proving her right” about demons being made of rainbows or some shit. Yeah, Alastor had become even creepier in how closely he watched Angel, claiming that the better he made himself, the more delicious his fall would be. But Angel didn’t care. All he cared about was getting his smile from the Love of his life. His perfect boom goddess. 

He had given up smoking entirely. He’d been cutting back on his drinking. The only time he did ANYTHING violent anymore was when he and Cherri went out to stick it to Val. He still fucked, of course, but ONLY because HE wanted to. He’d been spending more time with Nuggets. Been spending a LOT more time with Charlie and Vaggie, helping them come up with stuff to do for the other guests to help them along their paths. A task Angel expected to hate, but actually found he was fairly competent at. 

His first "stroke of genius" as Charlie had put it, had been in helping Clover. In her living life, Clover had been a truly deviant nymphomaniac. The first time she had touched herself had been at age 6. Her first experimentation had been less than a year later. She lost her virginity at age 16 in the bathroom of a club under a fake id (which she had given a bj to procure) and a particularly potent combo of coke and Jaeger she had pumped into her eventual lover. He died upon reaching climax, and Clover had found her calling. She quickly realized that sex that DIDN'T involve the death of the person fucking her didn't get her off even HALF as well. This had earned her the name of the Mantis, famous for killing their mates. This had led to her eventual death at the hands of the brother of one of her victims, who had forced his way into her house, forced a heroin needle into her, and then forced himself on her until she came. At which point he smothered her to death with her own pillow, which, she wasn't proud to admit, had made her cum again. 

Angel hadn't heard of her in living life, of course, what with him dying in the 30's and Clover not even being born until '66, but he had heard of situations like hers. One didn't operate a branch of a criminal empire and not hear at least whispers of the the real consequences of the products the Family were pushing. Most people in his family just ignored them, comforting themselves with the "fact" that it was the customer's choice to shoot up. Angel hadn't been able to sleep with that excuse, and thus ran away to the only thing that made sense: sex. 

Which is why he felt such a strong connection to Clover. A few cigarettes with her (before he had fully quit) and a few well placed 'you're talking to a literal porn star in HELL!'s had been enough to open her up. The little wilted flower looking demon girl had admitted that her daddy had touched her as early as she could remember, and had walked in on mommy drugging daddy when mommy had found out what daddy had been doing to her when he went to check on her. Angel had been her shoulder to cry on, and had suggested that, like how he was trying to ween himself off the cancer sticks with the gum and the patches, Clover could use Angel's extensive stash of porn to ween herself off the desire to physically fuck and kill. And, somehow, that had been just the right suggestion. Clover had only slept with two people since that talk, and neither had lost their soul to the void. She made sure to thank Angel every chance she had, and promised that she would be off even the porn before too long. 

That little "intervention" had led to Angel’s reward; the most perfect shot of pleasure, in the form of a smile (and a hug!) from Cherri. Then it dawned on Angel. Every guest had suddenly become an outlet for more smiles, every good deed he performed, another chance to wrap his arms around his mistress of explosive mischief.

Angel was pulled out of his musings and happy daydreams by Fat Nuggets rubbing up against his leg, the look in his pink eyes seeming to scream “Can we go in? Can we? Please please please?” Angel smiled down at his buddy, and with a nod, opened the door.

As Nuggets quickly helped himself to a chew toy, Angel strode to the counter. The shop owner, Axyl, was there, reading something on his phone. While it was true that Angel loved this store because of the good prices, Axyl was quite the piece of eye (and dick) candy. A well built demon, with dusky gray skin pulled tight over a well muscled frame. Enough hair to pull into a ponytail, which made for some very interesting ‘rides’, and a pair of shorts so tight, it usually only took a half chub for Axyl to free his cock from them.

Angel smirked as he leaned across the counter, making sure to squish his chest fur against the wood in the way he knew Axyl loved. “Hey there, stud.” Angel said with his trade mark “I wanna fuck you till your brains ooze out your ears” voice. “Think you could give little ol’ me the usual ‘discount’?” 

Axyl looked up from his phone, his gray lips parting in a smile. “I can do you one better, Angel. Come with me.” 

He grabbed hold of one of Angels hands and pulled him into the back room, which also happened to be where Axyl slept. As they entered, Angel saw the very familiar bed, and moved to sexily splay himself across it like he had several times before. Only, as he moved around the stud of a shop owner, Angel saw that the bed was already occupied. By a hot demon chick, spread-eagle, dressed only in scraps of cloth that even HE might call just a tad revealing. She was smiling at Angel, seductively dragging her tongue over her lips, her eyes screaming “FUCK ME!!!”

Axyl grinned like he had just presented him with the cure for syphilis. “This is my girlfriend, Chandra. Shes a HUGE fan of your work!” Chandra nodded, her face beaming in that 80% endearing, 20% creepy ‘completely obsessed fan’ look.

Angel crossed his arms over his chest, looking to Axyl. “I mean yeah, she's hot, congrats, and it's always nice to meet a fan, thanks for the support,” he added with a wink that made Chandra swoon. “But you know I’m a sausage lover, Axy baby! If you want me to add your girl here to the VIP list, its gonna cost you more than a chew toy.”

Axyl’s grin grew even bigger, his face practically stretched to twice its normal dimensions. “That's just it, Angie! I know it takes a little extra for you to go pearl diving, so here’s the deal: Chandra has had NO other ambitions since getting down here than getting piped by you, and it’s been MY dream to see my hot girl taken to pound town while I watch!”

Angel just stared, not really seeing where Axyl was going with this besides airing out his fetish of willingly getting cucked.

“So,” Axyl went on, “give my girl here the GENUINE Angel Dust Experience, and I’ll give you ANYTHING you want from the shop, for free, for LIFE.”

THAT got Angel’s attention. His face went from skeptical to intrigued. 

“Wait wait wait. Let me make sure I heard that correctly. I take your girl here to pound town-,” he had to suppress an eye roll as Chandra practically squealed at that remark, “-you get your rocks off watching, and in exchange, I can come in here and take anything, any time, whenever I feel like it. That’s what you’re offering?”

Axyl nodded, and Chandra piped up, hearts in her black eyes. “We love you so much, Angel! Your videos are what made living down here bearable!” Angel blushed a bit at that revelation, but Chandra didn’t seem to notice. “It broke our hearts when you stopped starring in them!” 

Angel looked away from his gushing fan, her mentioning his “breakup” with Val bringing up some memories he’d rather have kept buried

“But then you just up and walked into our store with your adorable little piggy! When you left that day, squeaky chewie hot dog and three pounds of piggy treats in hand, Axyl came right back here and got right down to fu-” 

“OK, OK! I understand!” Angel held up his hands, not sure whether to be impressed or creeped out that this chick knew exactly what he had bought despite not being a direct part of the transaction. Or the apparent fact that Chandra had been here ever since Angel’s first visit over a month ago, yet he was only just meeting her now. Angel decided it didn’t matter, and turned to the shop owner. “Axyl, you got yourself a deal!”

Both Axyl and Chandra looked about ready to cum then and there, but they managed to hold it together long enough to merely give each other a kiss. Angel rolled his eyes and started pulling his gloves off. He reached for the buttons on his jacket, but Chandra raised one of her feet and placed it against his hand, stopping his movements. “Could you keep it on? Pretty please? It makes you look so fucking sexy!” Angel gave her an easy grin and a nod, removing his fingers from the buttons.

As Axyl retreated to the corner of the room where he had set up a comfy looking chair, Angel advanced on Chandra. He blocked out the sounds of a zipper coming undone, fabric rustling as it was pulled down, the *thud* as a pair of pants and a belt hit the floor. He focused all his attention on the, admittedly, very sexy woman splayed out before him. Sure, he may have been a bigger fan of men (with one HUGE exception in the form of his bubbly bomber goddess,) but Angel could appreciate it when he came across an 8 down here in Hell. Her tits were EASILY D’s, and her waist was slim but not so pinched that one would wonder where the fuck her organs were.

Angel started with her feet, clutching the one she had placed against his torso with one pair of his hands, two more scooping up her other. His fingers rubbed into the soles and gently tickled them, Chandra giggling as he did so. Angel didn’t spend much time down there, instead lowering his head to her calf as he began kissing his way up her legs. He nibbled the tender flesh of her calves and thighs, making her squeal as he left love bites. Angel couldn’t help but smirk, feeling good about himself. It had been a while since he had been with a woman, but it looked as if he hadn’t lost his touch. Literally.

Feeling bold, he gave her pussy a lick through her sheer panties before using his teeth to rip the naughty little nothings away. A long trail of her pussy juice connected the ruined scrap to her weeping lips, and Angel just barely registered a gasp of sheer lust from behind him. Again, he did his best to tune it out. As much as he’d rather be having his fun with Axyl right now, Fat Nuggets’ happiness was on the line, and there was a soaked pussy in front of his face just BEGGING for more attention. 

Angel winked up at Chandra before wrapping four of his hands around her thighs, hugging both and pulling them farther apart. He sloooowly dragged his tongue over her cunt, humming in surprise as he found the taste to be pleasant. It was rare enough to find a girl down here that wasn’t some kind of fucked up in the looks department (and who Val hadn’t already gotten his claws into), but one that actually bothered with hygiene? Angel couldn’t help but dig in to her pretty little pussy like it was a gourmet meal, letting out a moan of approval that was far less forced than it might have been.

He took pride in his work, his tongue slithering deeper and deeper into her weeping, clenching love tunnel. He listened, slowing down when she started to gasp in that “I’m so fucking close!” kinda way, then speeding back up when her adorable whimpers got to be too much and he took pity on her. His own cock was currently somewhere between rock and steel levels of hard, and every twitch of her teased pussy was mirrored by his member.

After what felt like a good fifteen minutes of warming her up, Angel felt Chandra’s hands make two tight fists in his hair. The sting of her tugging his face to hers was like a kick of pure pleasure, and her face bore the look of a woman who had just had several mind shattering orgasms. 

“No...more…teasing...please..” Chandra managed to whimper out. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and Angel leaned in to lick a few away, not even minding the flavor of salt or ruined mascara. The contact caused Chandra to clench before writhing under him. His new position further up her body meant his fully hard yet still covered cock was now nestled firmly against her absolutely soaked pussy, and Angel had to admit he was ready to move on to the main event.

Keeping the sets of arms that were coiled around her thighs where they were, Angel used his bottom pair of hands to undo his zipper. Going off Chandra’s request to keep his jacket on, Angel (correctly) assumed that she had a thing for clothed sex. Angel couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride as his cock flopped out of his pants and gently slapped her engorged, syrupy pussy lips, Chandra’s voice dying in a high pitched squeak as Angel began to grind his now steel-rebar-reinforced hard cock against her absolutely gushing core. 

Sparing a glance over at Axyl, Angel’s grin only grew as he saw the studly shop owner's eyes glued firmly on his lover and his girlfriend, his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking the shaft in time with Angel’s own ministrations. Angel gave Axyl a wink with his demon eye before turning his attention back to Chandra, who was quivering as if Hell had frozen over. Angel gave her a quick kiss before moving his lips to her neck, whispering “hope you like spider bites!” into her tender flesh before sinking his teeth into her neck and his cock into her cunt.    
  


Chandra’s voice rattled every pane of glass on the block as she suffered the single most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced, in life or in Hell. Her eyes rolled straight up into her head, and her mouth started going off like a fireworks display. “Oh my GOD!!! He’s so FUCKING HUGE!!!!” Her voice cracked as Angel took another balls-deep thrust, his cock coming right up and kissing her cervix. Axyl, through his labored breaths, managed to smile at his girl as Angel began to pick up his pace. “I know! He feels like a fucking baseball bat! Isn’t he fucking amazing?”

Chandra looked up at the ceiling, her mind already reduced to the consistency of a melted scoop of ice cream, sparks and smoke trailing from her ears as Angel didn’t let up on his thrusting. He kept nibbling her neck: whispering sweet little nothings about how fucking sexy she was, about how her pussy was just as good as Axyl’s ass. Every single complement brought about another orgasm from Chandra, her pussy squeezing Angel’s cock tighter and tighter, forcing his tip right up against the hole of her cervix. Angel could feel himself losing control, and he was about to ask her where she wanted his load, when she answered him by wrapping her legs around his waist. Angel smirked, whispered “Hope you got your birth control renewed!” and bit into her shoulder as he started shooting thick, sticky webs of his cum directly into her womb. Chandra opened her mouth into another scream, but it quickly died as her brain shut off and she passed out into a blissful slumber.

Using all six of his hands to slowly unwrap Chandra’s legs from around his waist, Angel became aware that Axyl was still beating himself off, quickly nearing his own release. As sexily as he could, Angel skittered across the floor, right up to Axyl, and pressed his head against Axyl’s throbbing cock. With a wink and a grin, Angel wrapped his lips around Axyl’s member, taking the entire length down his throat and starting a brutally fast blowjob. Axyl’s hands flew into Angel’s hair, trying to add to the speed whilst also trying to keep himself anchored to reality, and within a minute Axyl let off a high pitched whine that sounded like a tea kettle hitting its boil. Angel grinned and increased his suction, the sound signaling Axyl was close to his climax. And then Axyl came, thick ropes of cum blasting straight into Angel's mouth and down his throat. Angel took it all in stride, making sure to make his swallowing noises as lewd as he possibly could before letting Axyl’s cock slip from his lips. Using two of his right hands, Angel quickly began jerking off the spit shined cock, coaxing a final spurt that Angel allowed to land between his eyes.

“Oh, you seem to have gotten me a bit messy!” Angel said in his best porno acting voice. He then scooped the final rope off his face and made a big show of slowly dripping it into his mouth, giving Axyl his sexiest grin as he did so. With one final swallow, Angel then kissed Axyl’s tip, before helping the near delirious shop owner onto his bed, Chandra quickly wrapping her arms around her man. Axyl smiled to Angel, nodding his head as his way of saying “I hope you and Nuggets enjoy your lifetime discount.” before passing out himself.

Zipping himself back up and reapplying his gloves, Angel took a moment to admire himself in the mirror Axyl had hanging on the wall, making sure he looked as flawless as he had when he had first walked in. Angel then heard Fat Nuggets oink from the store, and Angel smiled to himself as he walked through the door separating the living quarters from the shop.    
  
“Hey Nuggets! Great news! I know how much you like it here, and now you can have whatever you wa-!”

OINK!!!! OINK OINK OINK!!!!!!!

Angel stopped in mid sentence. Those were NOT Nuggets’ usual squeals of happiness. They were coming from somewhere closer to the front of the shop, and Angel quickened his pace. He rounded the corner, and his blood ran cold. A fat, ugly demon, who looked to be a red blob monster whose body was made up of about 75 percent blisters and wrinkles, had a squirming sack in his hands. Said squirming sack was also where the terrified oinks were coming from. The demon punched the bag, and the squeals died out, as did the squirming. Angel’s blood went from ice to fire, his eyes going from shock to rage. 

“HEY!!!” Angel shouted, his hand zipping to his jacket and pulling out his 1911. The demon reacted instantly, raising the sack in front of his own face like a pork shield, throwing Angel off long enough for the kidnapper to kick open the door and start bolting down the street. Angel quickly gave chase, firing a few shots in the ugly fuckers direction. Unfortunately, despite looking like a literal blob of red lard covered in blisters and bedsores, the guy was incredibly nimble, able to duck and weave enough to throw off Angel’s aim, compounded by Angel's fear of accidentally hitting Fat Nuggets. 

Angel holstered his gun, extending his lower pair of arms and lowering himself to the ground, using all eight of his limbs to try and make up some ground on the kidnapper. Realizing that Angel was indeed gaining on him, the kidnapper ducked into an alley, and Angel actually skidded past it in his rush. "FUCK!!" Angel swore at himself, and quickly skidded to a stop before pulling a 180, throwing himself into the alleyway.

What Angel was met with was the sight of a very familiar limousine. It sat there with its gaudy red sparkle paint and its equally tacky gold trim. The mere sight of it reminded Angel of the yellow latex-and-leather interior that had been one of the many venues in which his nightmares had taken place in over the past few months. Standing in front of the car was the star of said nightmares.

Valentino held a bruised Fat Nuggets in his left arm, the Hell pig alive but barely moving. Angel felt temporary relief at the sight of his buddy squirming in Val's grip, before turning back to his former boss. “Val, I’m only gonna say this once. Get your fuckin’ claws off my friend before I rip your head off your shoulders, shit down your throat and use your skull for my next necro role play!!!”

Val’s grin didn’t waver. His eyes drank in Angel’s body, and despite the many months Angel had been away from the moth, he had the prickly feeling of Valentino eye fucking him like it had just happened yesterday. 

“Angel, Angel, Angel” Valentino said in that tone of voice that had a subtle hint of blood lust. “That is one Hell of a way to greet your boss.”

Angel scoffed. “You aren’t my boss anymore and you fuckin’ know it, Val.”

Valentino kept grinning, tutting his tongue in a chiding way. “And such disrespect! You know what to call me, Angel baby. I figured you sobbing after I fucked that sweet, tender ass of yours the fifth or sixth time would have been enough of a reminder, but then again-” he paused to chuckle at the memory of raping Angel up agains his mirror in the Porn Studio’s makeup department. “-you've been playing altar boy over at that circus tent masquerading as a hotel for long enough to let your stupid little brain go smoother than a shaved pussy.”

Angel’s eyes twitched, and he reached for his holstered weapons, only to have all six of his arms quickly grabbed and held painfully behind his back. Angel managed to crane his neck back to see the kidnapper staring back at him. Apparently this guy was a morphing blob, given that Angel’s hands weren't being held by other appendages, but were instead half-sunk into what felt like a putrid mixture of thick, melted peanut butter and freshly mixed tar.

“Always so quick to go for the toys, Angel Sweetie.” Valentino said in a condescending tone. “It was always so hard to get you to slow down…”

His right hand reached into his own pocket, extracting a hypodermic needle, filled with some viscous looking purple and silver concoction. “Now, I don’t know about you, but bacon always tastes so much better when you season it before cooking!” Val slowly brought the needle to one of the eyes on Fat Nuggets’ back, the tip only an inch away. Angel quickly began to struggle, but the goopy grip on his arms was too strong. Val chuckled, his grin wider than ever.

“I said it before, and I’ll say it again. I’ve killed people for doing a TENTH of the shit you've done to me, Angel. But I’m feeling generous, and we do have a schedule to keep. Got a BIG party planned and prepped! All it needs is the guest of honor!” He then motioned to Nuggets, bringing the needle even closer to piercing the Hell pig's eye. “Of course, everyone has been working so hard to make it perfect, they must be famished! I'm sure some bacon wrapped truffles would hit the spot, don’t you think?”

Angel snarled, leaning as far forward as he could in the kidnapper’s grip. “You fucking let him go! Let him fucking go right fucking now or so fucking help me-!”

“ENOUGH!!” Valentino said, his angular and smooth moth face flickering into the much more demonic mass of blood soaked fangs and insect fur of his true form as he lost his patience. “Here’s the deal, Angie. You get that ass into my limo, NOW, and I let your pathetic little pet here go. You keep struggling? Keep acting like a disrespectful little shit? I will fucking stick this pig, slit its throat and force you to use the blood as lube for your first shoot!!!”

Angel grit his teeth, about to hurl another insult, but Fat Nuggets turned his bruised face, his eyes pleading with his owner. Angel’s body went limp, his fire reduced to embers.

“Ok!!! Ok Val. I’ll... I’ll come with you. Just...please. Please let Nuggets go. Please.” Angel hated that his voice cracked and reflected the tears that were welling up in his eyes, a detail Valentino obviously didn't miss as his grin grew just a tiny bit toothier.

With Angel's surrender complete, the kidnapper began pushing Angel towards the limo. The spider made eye contact with Fat Nuggets for just a moment before the blobby body of the kidnapper blocked his view of his pig. The door to the limo swung open, the familiar interior seeming to beckon to Angel, like a line of coke, begging him to jump off the wagon. The mere thought had Angel’s skin crawling, but still he was pushed closer and closer. 

Suddenly, from behind him, Angel heard Val cry out in pain, followed by a harsh “YOU FUCKING NASTY PIG!!!” Angel could hear what sounded like Nuggets’ hooves hitting the ground, and the sudden commotion caused the kidnapper’s grip to slacken. Angel didn’t hesitate, and threw his head back, the back of his skull connecting with the kidnapper’s nose. The kidnapper howled out in pain, and Angel quickly extracted his arms from the blob monster's grip. His hands flew to his jacket, extracting his 1911 and one of his Tommy guns. A few quick squeezes on the triggers, and the blob was laying on the alley floor, his body dissolving away into the nearby sewer drain even as his blood flowed from the bullet wounds in his head.

Angel quickly turned his attention to Val, only to find that the moth wasn’t where he had been a moment before. Before Angel could start looking for his target, however, he felt a sharp sting in his neck. He glanced to his left, and saw the manic face of Valentino, his hand holding the drug needle and bleeding from a wound that was shaped like Fat Nuggets’ teeth.

Angel tried to bring his weapons up, but Valentino reacted quicker, pressing the plunger and shooting the contents of the syringe into Angel. Instantly, Angel felt his arms grow weak, and the world around him seemed to start spinning in and out of focus, as his legs began shaking under his own weight. Val roughly shoved Angel into the back seat of the limo, grabbing the Tommy gun as Angel’s pistol fell to the ground.

Val began talking, but Angel’s mind was quickly filling with images of zombie unicorns fucking butterflies with bullets for wings alongside Cherri in a bikini, jumping from a diving board into a pool filled with whipped cream. Really, too much for Angel to pay attention to the moth.

Angel saw Fat Nuggets standing at the mouth of the alley, and with his last bit of sanity, he managed to shout “RUN!!” to his pet. Nuggets vanished from the end of the alley, and Valentino sighed. He let the Tommy gun dangle from his right hand, while he reached down with his left and grabbed Angel by the chest. Valentino roughly yanked Angel’s face to his own, Angel grimacing from the sharp stings of pain that came from having his chest fluff yanked so hard. Angel could also feel his chest fluff growing damp as the blood from the bite wound on Valentino’s hand dripped into his chest fur. 

“It won’t do you any good to speak without permission, Angel baby.” Valentino said,the rage in his voice evident. “I can see we are REALLY going to have to work on your manners when we get back home. But first...I believe a spanking is in order.”

The moth let Angel go before grabbing the Tommy gun with both hands, holding it backwards. He raised the weapon over his shoulder, and brought the stock down HARD on Angel’s face. Hard enough to cause blood to spurt from Angel’s nose, and to break the wooden stock of the weapon. Val quickly tossed the gun into the dirt, then slid inside his limo, making sure to press down on Angel’s face as he did so. The door shut itself, and the vehicle took off out of the alley, carrying a bleeding and battered Angel far away. Far away from the Hazbin. Far away from his friends, his pig pal, the love of his life. Far away from the light of the hotel...and straight into the mouth of his own, personal Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the spider is trapped in a web he didn’t ever want to see again. How will the residents of the Hazbin respond? Tune in next chapter to see ;-3  
> And if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, I would absolutely love you forever!
> 
> Another huge thanks to Joma, FFF360c IMoOC, and GGlass for their continued love, support and inspiration!
> 
> Skitty


End file.
